-The Will - changing the fate- Asuna
A powerful 5-star character which can be acquired in the "Proof of Trust x Bonds of Fate" banner (outdated). Now, player can acquire her at the start of the game in the "Assault Team " banner for free and later using Record Crystals to acquire at the same banner. Her base max level is set at 80 but can be raised to 100 by using Holy Hacking Crystals . She has 3 sword skills and 4 skill slots. Currently, Will - changing the fate Asuna can be upgraded to 6-star by using Golden Upgrade Crystals or automatically upgraded when scouting her in the "Happy Birthday Asuna!" banner. Being upgraded to 6-star, the background will change color and her stats will increase as well as add two more skill slots. Profile An SAO survivor, Undine in ALO. Argo visits Asuna and asks for the killer move that she developed during the SAO monster conquest quest. She offers that for free but she insists to pay... Skills Sword Skills 5 Stars Sword Skills 6 Stars Sword Skills By upgrading to 6-star, Will - changing the fate Asuna now can use Acceleration Skill and it can be turned on/off. Skill Slots By advancing the skill slots with materials and Void Medallion Asuna gets stats, damage, time boosts and emergency heal. #Rapier Skill level 5 #*Costs Critical Shards , Critical Crystals , Holy Critical Crystals and Void Medallions #*Gains 50 attack and 50 crit. rate per level #*Can be upgraded to level 5 (250 attack and crit rate) #Skill damage up (vs Non-elem) level 2 #*Costs Void Medallions and Rainbow Essence #*Gains 5% skill damage rate per level #*Can be upgraded to level 2 (gains 10%) #Emergency heal (HP&MP) level 2 #*Restores 600 HP & 5 MP per 10 seconds during standby #*Can be upgraded to level 2 (restores per 5 seconds during standby) #Combo Window Up level 2 #*Costs Void Medallions and Rainbow Essence #*Increase in time that the combo window doesn't wear off #*Can be upgraded to level 2 (+5 seconds) By upgrading to 6-star, Asuna will have Acceleration Skill and Sub LS skill. #Sword Skill Enhance lvl 1 #* Increases the number of HIT. Transforms into Acceleration Skill. #Sub LS: HP Recovery (Stand-by) (Every 5 sec.) lvl 4 #*Restore the amount of HP for Stand-by characters when Asuna is a party leader. #*Can be upgraded to level 4 (Restores 600 HP for every 5 sec.) Recommended Equipment Character Story This character has specific story events that are revealed by unlocking their level attributes using Decryption Keys. Level 10 Level 30 Level 50 Level 70 Level 80 Tips *Asuna's SS3: Starry Flash is supposed to rush around behind an enemy and perform a spinning slash but in some circumstance likes the enemy she targets to use the SS3 is dead before perform a spinning slash and in front appear one or more enemies, she will rush forward and perform a spinning slash instead. *Her partner is characters: Kirito, using her SS3 and switching to Kirito will increases damage attained by 10%. Category:Characters Category:Asuna Category:5 Star Characters Category:6 Star Characters Category:Non-Element Characters Category:Rapier Characters